No estás solo
by VainRequiem
Summary: Sentía que quería estar cerca de aquel felino de aspecto callejero y cuando pensaba en soltarlo no quería hacerlo. –¡No puedes ser él, solo mírate! El gato se evaluó detenidamente para después mirar a Naruto y fruncir el ceño. "Tú nunca vas a estar solo".


**(!) Advertencia:** Ligero shonen-ai

**Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**Historia **© Modoroshi, me

* * *

><p><strong>No estás solo<br>**

**·  
><strong>

Quería abandonar ya su búsqueda de Sasuke y se sentía cansado, así que se dejó caer a los pies del viejo cerezo que se levantaba ante aquel paisaje regular y repleto de verde, ayudándole así a que su rosado follaje resaltara entre el paisaje. Una leve corriente de aire le acarició su sudado rostro, arrastrando algunas hojas del árbol que le provocaron ciertas cosquillas al contacto, también su cabello se movía al compás del reciente aire levantado y el rubio se permitió cerrar los ojos para relajarse.

Naruto se imaginaba en un lugar lejano, todo repleto de naturaleza y millones de locales con el nombre de Ichiraku Ramen y también a millones de Teuchi intentando convencerle de que su ramen era mejor. Podría sonar ridículo y seguro que Sakura-chan le tachaba de demente, pero en su vida no podía faltar ramen.

–Me gustaría que Sasuke pudiera imaginarse algo así…–susurró con cierto pesar e intentó seguir igual de tranquilo, pero no lo conseguía. Siempre que el nombre de su mejor amigo pasaba por su mente o se escapaba de sus labios sentía un incesante malestar hasta que Sai empezaba a hacer de sus tonterías.

Un peso sobre su estómago y un constante cosquilleo en sus labios le sacó de su perfecto mundo imaginario lleno de verde y de ramen. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y sus orbes azules se toparon con unos dorados y rasgados.

Parpadeó varias veces por si se equivocaba y estaba viendo visiones pero no, aquel gato negro le estaba oliendo la boca. De pronto, sintió ganas de levantarse y quejarse como solía hacer cuando estaba inconforme.

–Baja de aquí, gato callejero.

–Nya–maulló el gato con un tono delicado y agudo, bajando de Naruto que solo miraba confundido al animal porque pensaba que el felino realmente podía entenderle.

Miró hacia todas direcciones, incluso debajo, a ver si encontraba una mata de cabello rosa que delatara al idiota de Sai, pero no encontró ninguna. Kiba no podría ser pues odiaba a los gatos, Hinata era tímida ante su presencia por lo que resultaba prácticamente imposible y Shikamaru estaba acompañando a Temari para comer castañas.

Solo quedaba…

–¿¡Shino! –gritó agudamente el blondo pero rápidamente desechó la anormal idea de que sus amigos querían gastarle una broma al ver el pelaje del gato perfectamente erizado. –L-lo siento, -ttebayo.

Pero le resultaba extraño, sentía que quería estar cerca de aquel felino de aspecto callejero y cuando pensaba en soltarlo no quería hacerlo.

Se sentía…, de alguna manera, unido a aquel gato.

Naruto le miró más de cerca para poder averiguar de algo que no sabía, y posiblemente ni había. Observó a aquellos ojos dorados que tanto brillaban al contrario que los de Sasuke, tal vez…

Suspiró con pesadez.

–Es una completa estupidez. ¡No puedes ser él, solo mírate!

El gato, ante aquello, se miró detenidamente y evaluándose para después mirar a Naruto y fruncir el ceño.

–Nada, no me refería a nada importante–dijo el rubio, adivinando lo que el gato quería decir y no podía. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y volvió a tumbarse a los pies de aquel cerezo centenario con intención de remontar su viaje hacia el mundo de los sueños y de tazones de ramen parlanchines, pero la sensación de cosquilleo tan conocida para él en aquel día le hizo volver a abrir los ojos sorprendido.

Una tela de tono gris claro tapaba todo el paisaje arropado por vegetales, varios mechones de pelo azabache eran los causantes de las cosquillas que sentía y una respiración en su cuello provocaba que la suya propia se acelerara con los latidos de su corazón sin control.

Alzó sus brazos y abrazó como pudo al moreno, quién se sintió culpable nada más por estar ahí.

Él siempre le había dicho a Naruto que no pensaba volver a Konoha, ¿por qué ahora que se había rendido, le estaba dando ánimos para que lo siguiera intentando? ¿¡Por qué precisamente él!

Podría responder diciendo algo como:

"Me acostumbré a que dobe me persiguiera en vano" pero sería mentira.

Lo que verdaderamente querría contestar sería:

"Quiero saber si hay alguien que todavía necesite de mí" ésa sí que describiría todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, pero como siempre estaba su ya gastado y estúpido orgullo de por medio, se limitaba a dañar de aquel que todavía requería de su sola presencia para sentirse satisfecho.

–Sasuke…–murmuró el rubio en tono cansado.

El nombrado se fue separando del abrazo que Naruto le daba, uno que nunca olvidaría y que siempre había estado esperando desde que mató a su hermano.

–Tú mismo dices que no estás solo, ¿cierto? –le preguntó el moreno, sorprendiéndole pero asintió rápidamente con temor de que se marchara– Pues yo tampoco quiero estarlo, Naruto, así que no te rindas.

El Uzumaki tuvo que agudizar su oído para poder escuchar lo que su amigo le había dicho. ¿Amigo? Aquella palabra para referirse a Sasuke parecía no tener sentido, le parecía que estaba llamando al ramen verdura.

El Uchiha rozó sus labios con los suyos y haciendo gala de sus habilidades, desapareció sin más. Naruto tardó varios segundos en almacenar todo lo sucedido y para cuando lo hizo, la palabra _amigo_ ahora le sonaba aún más fea para referirse a Sasuke.

"Tú nunca vas a estar solo, aún si quieres estarlo…" quiso decirle el rubio al dueño de aquel lazo que no podía llamarse _amistad_ pero que tampoco tenía otro nombre y es que puede que Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y los demás hubieran tirado la toalla con respecto a Sasuke, pero él no.

**·**

Ya de camino a su casa, si podía llamarla así, le vino a la mente la desaparición del gato.

–Ehm… ¿Neko-chan? –preguntó Naruto a la nada, esperando escuchar algún maullido del gato–¡Neko-chan, que te llevo a casa! Dónde rayos se habrá metido…

* * *

><p><strong>Quise reflejar el carácter despistado de Naruto en ésto último y depende como entendáis la parte donde se monta una paranoya él solo, os quedáreis "lol...", practicamente como yo al leerlo xD<strong>

**Se me ocurrió al ver a mi gata así, sin hacer nada en partícular y aceptaré que es raro .3.**

**Bueno, se yaa~  
><strong>


End file.
